


Hate to love him

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinkmas 2018 [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: It was that time of the year again. Heat season.Logan hated it. Every time he had to get away from everyone and seek the only person who understood his need. And the problem was exactly that: that person was his nemesis.





	Hate to love him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothbloodnightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothbloodnightmare/gifts).



> Written for the kinkmas challenge, promtp: hate to love you! This is a gift for my great friend Gothbloodnightmare who suggested it to me! Enjoy, pal! :D

It was that time of the year again. Heat season.

Logan _hated_ it. Every time he had to get away from everyone and seek the only person who understood his need. And the problem was exactly that: that person was his nemesis. _He hated it._

Year after year they had met in the same remote clearing in a forest in the Canadian Rockies: a cold isolated place where no man dared to venture in fear of encountering a snowstorm. They had chosen that place specifically for that reason, so that no one could ever interrupt them.

Year after year they had built a sort of nest, starting from a makeshift shelter and gradually improving: a tent, a shack, and now they had managed to build a cabin. It was small but cosy and  warm, with a fireplace and everything useful. The previous year they had even build a bedframe for the mattress one of them had brought some years before.

A nice lovebirds’ nest, Logan grimaced at the thought.

Still there he was, tired and shivering, covered in snow, his breath condensing in front of him after his every exhale.

He could see the smoke rising from the chimney, a sign which filled him with relief and dread at the same time. Of course Creed was there already, he had always felt it sooner. It had to be because of his tighter link with his animalistic side, something Logan had always fought against and tried to put down.

He took a deep breath before walking on the patio and opening the door, feeling a hot breeze come out and wrap around him. When he closed the door behind his back, a bit of snow twirling around his shoes, he sighed in relief of not being out in the cold anymore.

-You’re late. As always.- Victor greeted him.

He was already naked; Wolverine saw it when the other stood up from the bear skin he had placed in front of the fireplace.

Logan had always considered it disgustingly cheesy, something that could be seen on the date advice page in a magazine. But that bear’s skin had protected them from the cold for a long time before they decided to build actual walls around themselves and Victor refused to throw it away.

-Shut up.- he replied, annoyed.

He undressed, throwing his clothes in a corner and walking up to the other.

-You know, you could at least say something nice to me. Like “honey, I’m home”.- Victor mocked him further.

-I said: shut. Up.-

Wolverine grabbed his nemesis’s shoulders to pull him down while raising on his tiptoes in order to kiss him.

The other immediately reciprocated, grabbing the hero’s butt and lifting him as if he weighted nothing. He brought him on the bed, throwing him on the mattress before climbing on top of him.

Their dicks started to harden as soon as they rubbed against each other, their scent made stronger by their arousal and quickly permeating the whole cabin.

They kissed and bit and scratched each other, moaning and gasping and growling, desperately needing constant contact.

When Victor penetrated Logan the latter hissed in pain, scratching the other’s arms, and Victor only moaned in pleasure.

-Don’t be a pussy, we both know you like it.- Sabretooth mocked before thrusting inside him.

-Asshole!- Wolverine rebuked, even if his shiver betrayed his arousal.

Creed chuckled, his voice soon turning into groans of pleasure that mixed with Logan’s.

It was frantic, their feral side taking control, demanding more to fulfil its need, making them hold on each other tight, moving their hips together, breathing together, their hearts almost beating simultaneously.

Their connection was stronger than ever during heat season, which only made Logan hate it more. He hated the way he couldn’t stop himself from going to that place and fuck his nemesis for hours, hated the way it made him feel complete, hated the way it forced him to bare his soul’s deepest desire. But most importantly he hated the way he loved being there with Creed, skin against skin, no differences between them, no morals and no consequences, and just pure and simple fucking.

They came and came and came, from dawn until sunset and from sunset until dawn, barely pausing to eat or drink something. They often changed position, doing it in missionary, or doggy style, or cowgirl style, or anything that was comfortable or exciting enough for them.

They fucked until they were exhausted and then they fucked some more, finally collapsing on stained bed sheets, drenched in sweat and saliva and semen.

They were heavily panting, their eyes closed, shoulder against shoulder, too tired to move.

After a while Logan turned on his side, turning his back to Victor.

The latter hugged him from behind, pressing his revived erection against Wolverine’s thigh.

-Again?- Logan groaned, completely worn out.

-Yeah…- Sabretooth replied, licking his shoulder and rubbing against him.

-I’m done movin’. Make do.-

Victor grabbed his thigh and lifted it, then he penetrated him again. All the sex they had until that moment had made Logan’s hole all stretched and slippery with semen, so Creed didn’t have any problem. He thrust slowly and weakly at first, but as his arousal gave him strength again he increased his pace.

He held Wolverine tight, his arm underneath him wrapped all around his chest while his other one kept his leg up, his hand masturbating him.

They were moaning and panting again, clutching each other as if their life depended on it.

It didn’t take long for them to come for the umpteenth time, adding yet another stain to the sheets.

They sighed in pleasure and relief, completely immobile after that final round, their feral need finally satisfied.

They were so tired that Logan’s thigh moved Victor’s arm by sheer inertia, returning on the bed with a bump.

They fell asleep all snuggled up, still spooning, resting peacefully for hours, their heads empty and light.

 

Logan groaned in discomfort when he woke up all sticky and smelly. He turned around in Victor’s arms, who tightened his embrace and twined their legs together.

He huffed in annoyance, resting his head on the other’s chest because it was pleasantly warm unlike the rest of the cabin. The fire must have died while they were sleeping, he realised.

He had just closed his eyes again when he felt Victor’s hand grope his ass. He punched his chest lightly.

Sabretooth chuckled, looking down at him.

-‘Morning, sunshine.- he joked.

-I hate you.- Logan grumpily replied.

-Liar.-

Wolverine shut up. He hated loving him so fucking much.


End file.
